


TGWDLM One-Shots

by goldblumers



Category: Team Starkid - Fandom, The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals
Genre: Alien Abduction, Couple, Firebringer - Freeform, Holy Musical Batman, Joe matteson - Freeform, Joey richter - Freeform, Multi, Possesion, Romance, Starship - Freeform, TGWDLM, The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals - Freeform, The Trail To Oregon, avpm, avps, corey dorris - Freeform, jamie lyn beaty - Freeform, jeff blim - Freeform, lauren lopez - Freeform, nick lang - Freeform, richard manion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldblumers/pseuds/goldblumers
Summary: The reader sacrificed herself to save Paul and Emma, claiming that she didn’t have anything left. But what happens when she survives and fights through the apotheosis?





	1. It Was Inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is going to be a book of short stories including the reader and any character requested! I will be coming up with the scenarios unless you have something specific for me to write! Please request!
> 
> Text
> 
> Spaced like this
> 
> Is singing
> 
> {And text like this represent characters thinking}
> 
> Warning: intense singing and dancing

The general glances over at me and then back to Emma and Paul. “Well, it seems her and Todd were great friends, some of us are hoping it’ll be something more” she gives them a salute and smiles slightly “Goodbye Kelly, Todd” she nods at them before leaving the room and she gestured for me to enter. I go in before the door closes and look at both of them, feeling a smile on my face and dread fill my body. “Y/N! Oh my god you made it! We made it!” Emma yells out in relief, smiling widely while gesturing and Paul and I, and pulls me into a hug. Paul pushes her back gently and holds me in his arms, a feeling I force the being in my head to feel, because I love him more than anything, and what I’m about to do will possibly kill me more than I’m already killed.

“Sorry Emma, I just missed my girlfriend so much” he says into my shoulder. He moves his head up and looks me in the eyes with a gentle smile, thumbs rubbing against my cheeks. He rests his forehead against mine and connects our lips, hands on both sides of my face and he smiles into the kiss. I pull back and smile “I love you Paul, I love you, please don’t ever forget that” I whisper with a grin, thanking the being in my head for letting me tell him before the peril. “I love you too sweetheart, I love you so much” he pulls me back into a kiss and I enjoy it for a second before a familiar slimy feeling passes my lips. I feel him try to pull back but I grab his shoulders, wanting this possession to be as painless as possible. 

{Shit}

I hear his voice in my head and I almost let out a sob.

{Paul, I’m so sorry, I couldn’t stop them}

{What the hell is gonna happen?! What is going on?!}

{Paul, we can be together once this world is conquered, I promise}

We pull apart and I look at Emma, rushing over to her and bringing her into a hug. “Everything’s finally okay, thank god” she says happily. I keep her in a hug, the melody leaving my lips.

“Emma, I’m sorry you lost” 

She furrows her eyebrows at me and I pull away, Paul looks at me as well. “Y/N?” She asks, confused.

Emma, I’m sorry you lost your way” 

She pushes me away and steps towards Paul “Y/N, you’re scaring me” Paul moves towards her and brings her into a small waltz, his voice filling the air. 

“What if i told you we made it, and this is the life that we chose? Would you even believe it Emma? Do you believe in ghosts?”

He spins her around and holds onto her shoulders with a smile, I give her a large smile on return, hoping to make her calm. I hold my hands out and attempt to help.

“What if I told you a story that settled all the dust?”   
“We’re still the friends you trust,”

Paul and I sing, giving her looks of kindness.

“It’s inevitable for us”

She breaks away with all of her strength and looks at us in horror and anger “No, get away from me, you’re not my friends you’re part of them!”

Paul and I run around her, blocking her path, Paul’s elbow resting on my shoulder, my expression softens.

“Before I had no ambition, Now my life is a song”

We step forward and spin with a snap, more of the apotheosis victims joining us.

“Don’t you want to see us happy is that so tragically wrong?” 

A nurse appears in front of her with arms wide and a big smile, Paul grabs her shoulders from behind and sways her gently.

“What if the only choice is, you have to sing to survive?”

He grabs her hand and brings her around him, taking both of her hands in his.

“We must go on with the show, it’s inevitable” 

I step in front of them and hold my arms out, singing and bringing the blue light up into my throat.

“to know what I want now, Emma I want you,”

We all clap our hands and make a pointing motion, leaning down and swaying.

“to join the party, are you going to tip me?”

I hold my hands out and bounce gently, smiling widely. We all make a marching motion, arms moving side to side with elbows bent.

“Look at the fun we’re having already we found our calling you can do the same now put your words to lyrics and you’re playing the game now, it’s all there is and all there ever was Emma,”

We move towards her and wiggle out fingers around Paul as he sings loudly, gesturing towards Emma.

“let me puke in your mouth, and just open your food bin girl, and you can join the hive”

We all join in and move our hands in a simultaneous motion.

“By showing those hands, show me those jazz hands, get ‘em up or you’re shit out of luck” 

Two of them grab Emma while we sing, her screaming making a part of me feel weak and somber, but I’m still grinning all the same, with no control.

“By showing those hands, show me those jazz hands,  
or I might be inclined to,”

Paul leans down and hold his hands out to her as she’s moved in front of all of us, her terrified face burning a hole in my head. Paul sings again.

“Plant my seed, the hive needs to feed, happiness is guaranteed if you just give us one last” 

We all join in again and put each other’s arms around the others shoulders.

“show stopping number with Emma front and center” 

We kick out legs up and she screams in horror right before letting out a sob as Paul kicks towards her.

“a kick line is inevitable, it was inevitable, inevitable, inevitable” 

We move towards her and she back up, slowly falling to the ground with a horrified look still on her face. I raise my arms up and my hands turn to a claw like motion, they all do the same as she looks up at us, not being able to scream anymore.

“The apotheosis is upon,” 

We all let out a melodic shriek as we look down at her weak figure.

“Us!” 

We help her stand up, forcefully grabbing her arms and dragging her away to turn her into one of us. She screams while she sobs out “No! No! No, please!” We push her against a wall and force her mouth open, my hand goes over her mouth and I force the blue slime into her throat. Her screams fall silent and she goes still for a moment before she looks back up, grin on her face and all. I hear her voice in my head and I force my brain to transfer words to her.

{Don’t worry, everything will be fine.}

{How could you do this?!}

{I don’t have control anymore, none of us do.}


	2. Paul x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul x reader! Please feel free to request anything in the comments, though

The dim and rainy morning light fills my apartment window, feeling gentle when I crack my eyes open to look at the time. 8:45 a.m. I groan gently and close my eyes again, cuddling myself back into Paul’s arms. I feel his hand touch my bare shoulder and rub his thumb against the skin in his sleep. He’s breathing steadily when I look back up at him. His eyes are closed and a stray piece of hair is hanging loosely on his forehead. I lay my arm on his chest, my hand gently touching his shoulder, the white t-shirt he wore to bed the night before wrinkled from shuffling in his sleep.

It was the Saturday mornings like these that made me happy Paul spilled coffee on me that first day we met.

“O-oh my god, I am so sorry, I d-didn’t m-mean to, here, let me-!”

The memory strikes in my head, the anger I felt that day had been added on with the hot coffee on my skin. But the feeling was overcome with an affection for his awkward nature.

“Oh! Don’t worry, that’s alright, maybe I should stop drinking so much coffee”

I hear a small sigh come from his lips, snapping me from my nostalgic thoughts of falling in love with him. His eyes peek open to look at me and he smiles sleepily. “Hi there” I move closer to him, pressing a kiss to his nose. “Good morning" I whisper and lay my head down close to his. “Did you sleep okay?” I ask, still quietly, and he holds me a little tighter as his arm moves to wrap around my waist. “I always sleep better with you, so yeah” he says, giving me a small kiss on the nose.

We stay quiet for a little while, just laying down and enjoying the company. My heart drums in my chest quickly, my thoughts mulling. I speak up after a little longer and put my hand on his cheek, rubbing my thumb over it. “So, whats our plan today, Paul?” He closes his eyes slightly and takes my hand, kissing the palm and looking right at me with a look on his face that had me melting like butter, making my decision sticky in my mind. “Well, I’m enjoying staying in bed with you, so maybe that’s the plan” he says this quietly as not to ruin the soft mood in my bedroom. 

“That does sound nice, but,” I sit up gingerly, awake enough to do it but still tired enough to have the confidence. “Maybe we should do a more intense activity, I’ve barely seen you all week” I say, holding my hands up in fake defense. He sits up on his knees, grabbing my waist sneakily and pulling me down into the bed.

He grins and presses a long kiss to my lips. I pull back and groan, laughing a little bit at him “Ew, brush your teeth before you do that” he shakes his head and gets up from the bed, making his way to the bathroom. I follow suit and see him already brushing his teeth. I do the same and grin at him while I’m brushing my teeth, my toothpaste smile making him chuckle a little. He holds his toothbrush for a moment in the side of his mouth, muttering a ‘gross’ before finishing brushing and spitting into the sink and turning on the faucet so I can do the same. I rub a towel over my mouth and get rid of any spit that remains. I take a step back out of the bathroom and he looks over at me with his eyebrows raised, still standing near the shower. 

“I love you, looking at you...” he trails off, flirting. I cock my head to the side with a questioning smile. He takes a big step towards me and kisses me smoothly, arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me into him. He spins around and walks backwards to the bed, falling on it with me on top of him. He sits up and breaks the kiss, my arms over his shoulders. 

“If it means anything, I just-“ he grabbed my face and kissed me gently, interrupting me before he hummed quickly and pulled away. “Sorry, sorry, you what?” He asks quickly, searching my face for seriousness. “I was gonna ask you if you wanted to...” he takes my hands after my voice dies in my throat. "Wanted to..?” He asks quietly and I just blurt out the rest of my question “Come and live here with me?” I ask nervously, preparing myself for a no. He stares at me for a moment and squints, his thinking face in full swing. Oh god, I shouldn’t have asked him so soon- he loves me, I know he loves me - but, what if he isn’t ready. Oh my god, what if he isn’t- “Okay.”

My brain rambling is cut short and my eyes double in size. I sit up straighter in his lap and raise my eyebrows, giving him a surprised look. “Okay?” I ask him quickly, not sure if I heard him right. He gives me a nod and a small smile “Yeah” he pulls me in and leaves a long kiss on my lips, one that’s feels full of love and pure joy. I chuckle into the kiss and run a hand through his hair. I start talking whenever I pull back from a kiss. “I just - love you so much - so we should live together - that makes perfect sense - we could split the rent which - is cheaper-“ I pull back quickly and nod my head “And it’s closer to your job, so that’s good” he grins again and gives me one kiss on the lips.

“You’re so sexy when you think logically” he says, lips nearly twitching into a smile as he looks at me. “You’re sexy all the time, but right now all I can think about is having sex in our apartment” he winks at me and laughs quietly. I give him another short kiss “Why think when I’m right here?” He gives me another small smile, bringing me down and pushing me into the mattress.


	3. Emma x Reader - It’s You I Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The readers gender is unspecified for your sakes. Only warning is fluffiness...

“What’s your name?” Emma asks the stranger standing across the counter from her, leaning on the counter and curious. He looks right at her, smiling leaving his face so he can tell her as he raises his eyebrows “Paul” Emma smiles gently at him and nods her head. “Hi Paul, I’m Emma-“ “Excuse me!” The customer wearing glasses steps forward, interrupting the conversation. I furrow my eyebrows at him from the coffee maker in front of me, Paul and Emma do the same.

“I have been waiting a very long while!” He exclaims and I fight back a chuckle from the tone he uses. Emma gives a short look to Paul and heads for the machine next to me. “Sorry! Sorry!” Paul takes a step back and waves “Alright, bye Emma!” He calls out and she gives him a distracted wave back as she focuses on making hot chocolate. I glance over at her and smile, putting a lid on the vanilla flavored drink in my hand. I nudge her gently and she furrows her eyebrows.

“Paul” she rolls her eyes and puts a lid on the hot chocolate, taking the drink out of my hand and taking it with her. I go to stop her and she shakes her head “I’ll take them both, you look exhausted.” A pink blush graces my features and I look at my shoes for a moment before glancing at the clock. Four more hours to go.

It feels like forever when I finally let my shoulders drop and hand a customer a bottle of water before turning back and going to take my apron off. I let out a groan and move to clock out. “Thank God, I just wanna go home and watch The Little Mermaid” I sigh, looking at Emma who punches out too. She nods her head “Right, nothing better than a Disney movie” I glance out the window quickly and look back at her “Could I get a ride from you, my car isn’t in the best shape right now, so I walked to work today” she nods at me and I throw my jacket over my shoulders with a grin “Thank you so much.”

Emma offers Zoey a ride and she comes back with a snide remark, declining the offer. My heart thumps a little in my chest and I can hear it in my ears. We’re halfway to my apartment when Emma clears her throat. I look over at her quickly, my anxiety blowing up into a large bubble in my chest. “I just wanted to tell you that you don’t have to worry about Paul” she says quickly, turning another corner carefully as the rain beats down on the street and the car. I run a hand through my hair and shrug “Why would I worry? He’s cute” she grips the steering wheel a little tighter and almost instantly relaxes.

“He is, yeah,” she glances over at me and takes her right hand off of the wheel and places it on my thigh. “I just don’t want you to worry, because I need you to know he isn’t the one I like” my faces feels like it’s burning as her small hand is practically burning a hole into my jeans. I take her hand in mine and chuckle “What, you mean you like me?” I ask gently, anxiety filling my voice. I see her nod as she parks on the lot next to my apartment building. It’s quiet for a moment as she takes off her seatbelt. But the moment gets even quieter when she leans over and presses her lips to mine gently, giving a testing kiss.

I raise my eyebrows when she pulls away. I get out of the car quickly and she does the same, giving me a questioning look as the rain hits her sweater. Her hair is down and slowly getting more and more drenched. I go over to her and bring her lips back to mine, feeling the smile on her lips as I do. There’s a crash of thunder and we break apart, looking up to see something big and blue coming down.

“What the hell is that?” She asks gently, rubbing the water from her face. I look up at it with ride eyes and grab her shoulders. “It looks like a meteor, we should get inside” I take her hand and rush to the building, closing the door quickly to shield us from the rain and any explosions. She looks at me and brings me close by my hands. “You’re not so bad a kisser, I must say” I shake my head and leave a long kiss on her cheek, making her face slowly turn pink.

“You’re lovely” I say, pulling her towards me and making the descent up the stairs.


End file.
